An apparatus of the aforementioned type is proposed in, for example, DE-OS 3321382, DE-OS 3622481 and EP-OS 208128. While these proposed apparatus have good damping or absorbing behavior in preferred directions, the damping behavior in other directions is inferior and, in part, significantly inferior. For example, the absorber cushions in EP-OS 208128 cannot damp torsional movements and, such torsional movements pass completely through the bellows. While this problem is solved in part, by DE-OS 3622481 since there is a decoupling of torsional movements therein, no damping takes place in this construction.